Like Your Father
by Bellamort25
Summary: A Rose/Scorpius fanfiction. It starts with Lily/Snape and then moves to 2nd generation. I don't own any of the characters, they are just the toys that JKR has given me to play with, metaphorically speaking. Hope you like it.


"Tell me more about Hogwarts Severus. What are the names of the houses? You told me, but it's hard to get my head around it" said Lily.  
>"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." said Severus. Lily smiled. Severus liked it when she smiled, "I'm probably going to be a Slytherin and you're clever, so you should too."<br>He liked Lily. He wanted to tell her. He didn't. They talked about Hogwarts instead. Only when the day light began to disappear did they stop.  
>"I'd better go." said Lily, "I'll see you tomorrow. At Kings Cross."<br>Smiling once more, she turned to leave. Severus stood up.  
>"Lily!" he said. This was his chance.<br>"Yes?" she asked staring at him, with those green eyes he liked so much.  
>"I-" he began, "I'll see you there."<br>She waved and began to walk off. Severus sat down and put his head in his hands. He'd tried to tell her but couldn't manage. I'll tell her when we get to Hogwarts, he thought, as he made his way home. I'll tell her tomorrow.

But Severus didn't tell Lily when they got to Hogwarts. He watched her get sorted into Gryffindor. Of all houses. He saw the smile on those two boys from the train's faces. James and Sirius. He got sorted into Slytherin as he'd predicted. After the feast had finished, he went to the boys bathroom, for peace and quite. Sitting on the toilet, in the furthest cubicle, he got out his brand new diary his mother had bought him to write about Hogwarts in from his bag and began to write. There was a knock on the door.  
>"Severus?" said a drawling voice, "It's Lucius, the Slytherin prefect, you need to go to your dorm!"<br>Sighing, Severus put his diary in the bag. Unknown to him, the book slipped down the side became wedged between the wall and the toilet. Severus opened the door.  
>"Why did you come in here?" asked Lucius. Severus shrugged and mumbled something about stomach ache, "Well you shouldn't go in that cubical, Moaning Myrtle comes in through there!"<br>Severus shrugged again and followed Lucius up to the dormitories. The next morning he'd forgotten about his diary.

Many, many years later, four students were sitting outside the door to the boys bathroom talking. It was the weekend, so there were no lessons.  
>"I heard that Victoire is pregnant." said Albus.<br>"Really?" whispered Lily.  
>"Teddy has only just proposed to her!" said Hugo."A part veela and part metamorphmagus? Interesting!" mused Rose smiling.<br>"Hello midgets." grinned James, pushing Albus's head down as he joined them. Albus swatted him away.  
>"What do you want?" he snapped.<br>"Don't take that tone with me little brother." James said, "I have a task for you."  
>"Why can't you do it?" asked Rose.<br>"Because I want to test you're strengths. And also I'm bored. Are you Gryffindors or not?" James replied.  
>"We are." said Albus.<br>"Then I want you to go into the boys bathroom and into the cubical that Moaning Mrtyle comes in." said James.  
>"No." said Albus.<br>"No way." said Rose.  
>"Are you kidding me?" said Hugo.<br>"I'll do it." said Lily, quietly.  
>"Spoken like a true sister. Off you go." said James, pushing the door open. Lily walked through the door and into the bathroom. It was empty and she walked to the end cubical. She went in.<br>"This isn't scary at all." said Lily. She sat on the seat, slumping down, so her hands touched the floor. She swung her arms slowing and both hands collided with the wall. However only one hand hit the wall itself. The other hit something leathery. Like a book. Lily reached behind the toilet and pulled the object out. It was a book. A diary.

"She's been in there a while." said Rose. Even James was getting worried.  
>"Well, this sucks. I'm gonna go." began James.<br>"No you don't." said Rose sternly, the glare resembling her grandma so much, it was scary. Lily came out the bathroom holding the diary.  
>"Severus Snape was IN LOVE with Grandma Lily!" she exclaimed.<br>"No way!" said Albus, taking the diary from Lily. James, Rose and Hugo crowed behind him and read over his shoulder. All of them gasped.  
>"Wow." breathed Hugo, as Lily took the diary and put it in her bag. They all went down to dinner and continued discussing Snape and Lily.<br>"How can a Slytherin love a muggle-born?" asked James, "They're all slimy gits, who believe in pureblood marriages!"  
>"Some of them are okay." said Rose quietly, glancing at a sleek blonde head at the Slytherin table. None of the others noticed, except Lily. They continued to talk and then went off to bed. The boys headed up the stairs and Rose was about to climb up the stairs to the girl's dorm.<br>"Can I have a word Rose?" asked Lily. Rose turned and walked down the stairs.  
>"Of course." she said uncertainly. They sat down in two chairs by the fire.<br>"I heard what you said and saw you look at HIM at dinner." said Lily.  
>"Who?" said Rose, twiddling with a strand of her hair- a sign she was nervous.<br>"Don't deny it! You fancy him!" exclaimed Lily.  
>"I do not!" hissed Rose, "Keep your voice down-"<br>"You're wasting your time." Lily told her, getting up, "He'd never go for a half-blood. Goodnight."  
>She went up the stairs to bed. Rose remained sitting there, the impact of Lily's words hitting her. She was sure he wasn't like that. When she sat next to him in potions, he was fairly friendly. Of course, his father was one of these pure-blood loving people, but it didn't mean he was the same. Did it? Well, she thought, I'll prove Lily wrong, I'll ask him out. Rose had potions the next day. She'd do it then. She went up the stairs to bed, wondering how she was going to ask him out.<p>

Rose came down to breakfast the next day to find Lily saving a space for her.  
>"About last night-" began Lily, but Rose cut across her.<br>"It's fine. I'm going to ask him out." said Rose, confidently. Lily opened her mouth.  
>"WHAT!" she shouted, causing several people to stare. She dropped her voice, "Are you serious?"<br>"Yes, I am." smiled Rose. She downed her pumpkin juice and left Lily sitting there. Lessons began, so Lily left to Herbology with Professor Longbottom and Rose made her way to the dungeons. Albus was already lined up against the wall along with a few other students.  
>"Hi Rose." he said. Rose smiled at him. The rest of the students were starting to gather round. The class room door opened and everyone went inside. Rose sat down in her usual seat next to Scorpius Malfoy.<br>"Hi" Rose said. Scorpius looked up at her and nodded. The lesson began and they were making notes on the method of making a babbling beverage.  
>"Rose." whispered Scorpius, "I'm stuck on this bit, can you help me?"<br>"Okay." replied Rose. She told him the answer and explained in more detail. The lesson seemed to whizz by and before she knew it the bell had gone.  
>"Thanks for helping me." said Scorpius, as they got out their chairs, "My dad says your mother was really clever too."<br>"Well he didn't like my mother much." said Rose, "And she didn't like him, so you don't like me and I-"  
>She stopped in mid sentence. Scorpius smiled.<br>"I like you and I know that you like me." he said. Rose knew he was just talking about being friends, but this was great for her.  
>"I was worried you were like you father." she admitted, "But you're not."<br>"Come on, we'll be late for next lesson." he said and they walked out the classroom. They were walking close, once or twice Rose thought she felt his hand touch hers.  
>"Rose!" Lily yelled. Everyone in the great hall stopped, "What are you doing?"<br>"She's walking. Is that illegal now?" sneered Scorpius.  
>"Lily-" Rose said warningly.<br>"I asked, what are you doing?" repeated Lily.  
>"And she doesn't want to answer." said Scorpius.<br>"I didn't ask you. You don't have to answer everything for her." snapped Lily.  
>"Shut up. You just like that jumped up mudblood you're named after!" hissed Scorpius. Lily went forward, but Scorpius was quicker and hit her round the face.<br>"HEY!" yelled James rushing forward, pulling out his wand, "You'll pay for that one Malfoy! Impedimenta!"  
>"James Potter! Put your wand away!" called a voice. Professor Longbottom was approaching them. "10 points from Gryffindor!"<br>"Scorpius started it. He punched my sister" said James. Scorpius was on the floor next to Lily, who was attempting to stop a nose bleed.  
>"Lily did Scorpius hit you?" asked Professor Longbottom. Lily opened her mouth. Scorpius jabbed his wand in her ribs.<br>"No. He didn't. I tripped." she murmured, her eyes filling up. Everyone looked at her.  
>"Go to the hospital wing. And the rest of you get to your classes. I'll be writing to your parents, Potter." said Professor Longbottom.<br>"Tell them I said hi." said James as helped Lily up and took her to the hospital wing. The crowd thinned as the others went to their lessons. Scorpius got up.  
>"Did you see his face? I can't believe he-" Scorpius laughed.<br>"I saw what you did to Lily. I thought you were different. You're just a slimy git like the rest of them. You're just like your father!" said Rose angrily.  
>"Rose wait-" began Scorpius.<br>"Go away!" cried Rose, "I'm going to see Lily."  
>She barged past him and stormed off, leaving Scorpius left standing there alone in the great hall.<p>

At breakfast the next day, James had a letter. A howler to be precise.  
>"Uh oh." he said. Wincing, he opened it. Expecting his mother's voice, he instead heard his grandmother's voice. Which was 10 times worse. His father had told the story of Uncle Ron's howler and he had laughed, but prayed it had never happened to him.<br>"FIGHTING? FIGHTING! HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE A BAD EXAMPLE TO YOUR BROTHER, SISTER AND COUSINS! AND USING YOUR WAND! I HOPE YOU ARE BEING PUNISHED SEVERELY! THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME THIS YEAR YOUR PARENTS HAVE BEEN WRITTEN TO AND IF WE GET ANOTHER LETTER, THEN YOU'LL BE SORRY. AND AS FOR YOU ROSE!" -Rose had been wondering if she was going to pop up- "FROM WHAT LILY HAS TOLD ME, I SUGGEST YOU STAY AWAY FROM THAT BOY! Oh and Hugo" she added, her tone softening, "You've left your teddy at home, we're sending it by post."  
>Hugo, at this point, sunk down till only his ginger hair was visible. Everyone was looking at them, except a blonde head that was bent low. Rose had a letter from her mother and father too. She read it and, making a distasteful noise and passed it to Lily.<br>_Dear Rose,_  
><em>Lily wrote to us telling us about Scorpius and we suggest you stay away from him. He sounds like his father.<em>  
><em>Love mum and dad.<br>_"Short and sweet, eh?" said Albus. Rose tore up the letter.  
>"I don't need to be told he's a git, I worked that out for myself." she spat.<br>"I've also got another detention." said James, "Great. I'm missing Quidditch practise."  
>Rose had potions the next lesson. She sat down reluctantly next to Scorpius. They were making a potion today. Ignoring Scorpius's attempts to talk to her, she tipped some Leech Juice on her desk.<br>"Professor, may I change places? I've spilled my leech juice." she asked.  
>"Of course, move over there next to Albus and clean it up at the end of the lesson."<br>Rose picked up her things and moved next to Albus. She continued to make her potion. A scrunched up piece of paper hit the back of her head. She turned around. "What?" she hissed.  
>"Rose, please." Scorpius whispered, "I'm sorry. I-"<br>"Save your breath! And leave me alone." Rose snapped. She stuck up her hand again, "Professor I'm feeling ill, can I go to the hospital wing please?"  
>"Of course. Scorpius, can you please clean up Rose's leech juice."<br>Scorpius scowled, but cleaned it up anyway. Smirking, Rose left the classroom. She didn't however go to the hospital wing. She made her back to the common room. She flopped down on one of the arm chairs and fell asleep.

Lily went into the hall for lunch, but she couldn't see Rose.  
>"Have you seen Rose?" she asked Albus.<br>"She said she was going to the hospital wing, but really its because Scorpius was trying to get her attention." replied Albus.  
>Lily sighed, "I'm going to have a word with him."<br>"What-" began Albus, "Okay, but I'm coming with you."  
>"And me." said James, sitting in the space next to Lily.<br>"No," said Lily, "You can't get into anymore fights."  
>"Fine. I'll just wait around the corner in case things get out of hand." he said. He looked round, "Where's Hugo?"<br>Hugo came though the open door, dripping water on the floor. He was completely soaked.  
>"What happened to you?" asked Albus.<br>"Bella pushed me in the lake." he sniffed. The other three looked over to the Slytherin and sure enough a girl with short brown hair was smirking.  
>"What a cow." said James, "If I can't "talk" to Scorpius can I at least "talk" to Bella? I have something on her she won't like."<br>"Seriously? She's a Lestrange and do you know who she was named after?" said Lily.  
>"Who?" said James, unfazed.<br>"Her mum and Voldemort! Bellamort Lestrange! She's evil!" exclaimed Albus. James shrugged.  
>"Then grandma won't mind me kicking her ar-" began James, but broke off as Bella walked by. She looked at Hugo.<br>"Enjoy your trip? Send us a postcard next time." she laughed and walked away.  
>"Come on Hugo, lets have a word with her." said James and they got up and walked after her. Lily and Albus found Scorpius getting up from the Slytherin table. They followed him as he went outside.<br>"Scorpius!" called Albus. Scorpius spun around.  
>"Yes?" he replied.<br>"Please stop trying to talk to Rose. She doesn't want to talk to you." said Lily. Scorpius shrugged.  
>"I wouldn't be seen dead talking to the spawn of a mudblood" he spat. Lily went forward, but Albus grabbed hold of her bag. It was an old bag so it tore at the seams. The contents of it spilled on the floor.<br>"Well done!" snapped Lily, "Help me pick this stuff up."  
>She and Albus began to pick her stuff up. Scorpius went forward and picked up one of her books. Lily ignored him and gathered up the rest. The other students we starting to come out. Bella walked by and began to laugh.<br>"Can't you afford a new bag? I know Weasleys are poor, but I thought the Potters had more money." she sneered.  
>"Can't you afford some manners mudblood?" asked James, walking up to her.<br>"What did you call me?" she replied quickly.  
>"I called you a mudblood, because thinking about it, you are." smiled James.<br>"My parents-" Bella began, but James interrupted.  
>"Yes your parents are pureblood, but your birth mother is not." he said, still smiling.<br>"Shut up." she hissed,  
>"Shut up!"<br>"How is it that her mother died in 1998, yet she's in the same school year as me? Because Bellatrix may be her biological mother, but she never actually met her. Roldolphus gave a muggle their "essence", because he was so desperate to carry on the pureblood line. But Bella was born from a muggle!" he concluded, looking pleased with himself. Everyone looked at Bella to see how she would react. Expecting a fight or a hex instead, she stood still. Her eyes welled up and she turned her heel and ran out, sobbing loudly as she did. There was a stunned silence. James looked rather taken aback. Slowly everyone left.  
>"Lily!" called Scorpius, "Wait! I have your book!"<br>Lily had already gone. Scorpius looked at the book in his hand. There was no title, so he opened it. It was a diary. He read it. It said:  
><em>Mum got me this diary to write about Hogwarts in. So here goes. I'm Severus Snape. And I love Lily Evans. But how can I tell her? She's in Gryffindor! I have potions with her and I sit next to her. I told her I liked her, but she thought I meant as friends. I'll tell her what I really mean soon, I may never get another chance. But I'm sure I'll love her till I die. Always.<em>  
>Scorpius read it again. Wasn't Lily Evans Albus's grandma? And Snape, he'd seen that name on the list of headmasters. So Snape had never told Lily. Scorpius knew how he felt. A Gryffindor. Out of bounds. And a half-blood. What would his father think? Scorpius stuffed the diary in his bag and left.<p>

Lily, James, Hugo and Albus went up to the common room after dinner. They found Rose, still asleep in the chair. James scrunched up a piece of parchment and threw it at her. She awoke with a start.  
>"Wha- what did I miss?" she said sleepily.<br>"The whole day of lessons" said Albus.  
>"Oh no! I'd better go to the teachers and apologise!" she said panicking. She rushed off through the portrait hole.<br>"Just like mum." said Hugo, pouring over his History of Magic essay. Lily was looking through her bag.  
>"The diary is gone." she muttered frowning. She clapped a hand to her mouth, "Of course!"<br>She too rushed through the portrait hole. James was deep in thought.  
>"I need to do something." he said finally and also disappeared though the portrait hole.<br>"What is with them today?" said Albus to Hugo as they looked to where the other three had gone.

James had gone to search for Bella. He had a hunch where she was. He made his way to the library and went of to the section old newspaper clippings and birth records. Sure enough, Bella was looking through newspaper clippings.  
>"It's not in here." she said, "So how did you know?"<br>"I looked through the muggle newspapers. And there was an announcement saying a woman had had a baby and named it Bellamort and even though her surname was Smith, the baby's surname was Lestrange. So then I checked the birth records for witches and wizards and the record of you birth had a footnote mentioning that your biological mother was dead before you were born." he explained.  
>"Very clever." Bella said, "So now everyone knows? The secret is out."<br>"Not if we get rid of the evidence and I tell everyone I was joking" James pointed out. Bella looked at him.  
>"Why?" she asked.<br>"Well I was a bit out of order, but you could be a tad nicer to people if I tell them I was lying." he replied.  
>"No it's fine, I don't really mind." she said, "But that was really sweet what you were going to do." she added, smiling. She hugged him, "Thank you."She picked up her things and left James standing there. He walked back to the common room, much happier than he had left it.<p>

Lily went to find Scorpius and retrieve Snape's diary from him. She found him sulking outside the dungeons.  
>"You have one of my books." said Lily.<br>"It's not yours, I've read it." Scorpius replied.  
>"And?" said Lily."I know how he feels." he said quietly. Lily gasped.<br>"You fancy Rose?" she said in disbelief. Scorpius nodded. Lily smiled.  
>"Well this is fantastic!" she squealed.<br>"It is?" said Scorpius."Well she fancies you!" explained Lily,  
>"This works out perfectly!"Scorpius could not help, but suppress a smile.<br>"It does work out fine!" he grinned.  
>"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Lily.<br>"You're right. Thank you!" he said, hugging her.  
>"Not a chance, hey?" said a voice, "You didn't even want me to try!"It was Rose.<p>

Rose had gone to all her lessons to apologise and had made her way down to the dungeons. She saw Lily and Scorpius hugging.  
>"It's not what you think." said Lily. Rose raised her eyebrows.<br>"She's telling the truth!" protested Scorpius.  
>"I bet you're so happy, telling me there's no chance, because you wanted a chance." spat Rose.<br>"No-" began Lily.  
>"Save your breath. I hope you're very happy together." said Rose, turning away, wiping her tears away angrily, "I wish you a lifetime of-"<br>"HE DOESN'T LOVE ME YOU FOOL, HE LOVES YOU!" yelled Lily. Rose turned.  
>"You do?" she whispered staring at Scorpius.<br>"Yes." he replied, "I do." Rose ran forward and threw her arms around him. Lily smiled. As they continued to embrace, her smile faded.  
>"Woah, steady on guys." Lily said. Rose and Scorpius broke apart and laughed. Rose and Lily left for the Gryffindor common room (after a very long goodbye between Rose and Scorpius) to see the others.<p>

Hugo, Lily, Albus, Rose and Scorpius were sat under a tree by the lake. Rose and Scorpius were sat together, holding hands, Albus and Lily were discussing Quidditch and Hugo was looking at the lake. There were lots of students sprawled on the grass and a couple by the lakeside.  
>"Who's James with?" asked Hugo. They could only see the back of the person's head, "Oooooh, it's a girl!"<br>The girl was skimming stones on the river. James turned and waved.  
>"Who are you with?" yelled Hugo.<br>"Bella!" James shouted back. Bella turned and waved. She then went back to skimming stones. James ran over to them.  
>"Get a room you two!" he said to Rose and Scorpius. Hugo got up and began to run towards the lake,<br>"What are you doing Hugo?"  
>"Revenge!" he called back. He went up to Bella and pushed her. She fell into the lake with a splash. Everyone, including Bella, laughed. James went forward and helped her out. Laughing, the two of them joined the others under the tree. One of the school barn owls flew over to them. James took the envelope. Inside was a letter and a cutting from the Daily Prophet. The clipping had a headline entitled: LESTRANGE MUGGLE BIRTH SCANDAL!<br>"Well I suppose it's out now." Bella sighed. James put his arm around her. All seven of them leaned in to read the letter  
><em>Dear James, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Lily and no doubt Scorpius and Bella,<em>  
><em>A Lestrange and a Malfoy? Well, each to their own, but I'm warning you grandpa Arthur won't like it! They seem nice, but I doubt their pureblood parents will like it. Just writing to let you know that Victoire is pregnant and the wedding will be on christmas day<em>  
><em>Love Mum (Aunt Ginny)<em>  
>"I told you so!" said Albus.<br>"Each to their own?" said Scorpius indignantly, "I'll give her each to their own!"  
>Rose laughed.<br>"You're just like your father" she smiled.


End file.
